


gently falling (for you)

by shumikaa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, first year mika, im sorry i wrote this in like an hour, mikashu - Freeform, my timeline is probably all messed up?, post drefest that kills valkyrie, second year shu, shumika, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumikaa/pseuds/shumikaa
Summary: mika cant sleep, and shu's bed, and window, are much bigger than his.///this was self indulgent, and i couldn't sleep. please just take it.





	gently falling (for you)

Two hands grabbed a window pane softly as a pair of mismatched eyes stared out through the thin glass. Mika's eyes reflected against the lit up night, sparkling with the same softness as the snow that fell outside. He had lost track of time – all he knew was that he hadn't slept yet.

Shu had been asleep for a few hours now, but Mika was quite the insomniac. He wasn't used to the lack of noise around where he and Shu lived, and the tense quiet was almost overwhelming to Mika at times. However, he was learning to cope with the new surroundings. He constantly told himself he was doing much better than when he first moved in with the Itsuki family.

Silently, Mika wondered if Nazuna-nii was watching the snow right now, too. He hadn't seen his nii-san since that day… The day where his Oshi-san broke in front of hundreds of people. Mika shook his head, not wanting to dwell on that in this moment. The first snow of the year always reminded him that Christmas was coming, and this year he wanted to do something special for Shu. Though for now, all he could do was watch the snowfall outside.

“Kagehira..?” A gentle, tired voice broke Mika from his thoughts. He turned slightly and saw Shu sitting up in his bed, running a hand softly through his ever-perfect hair. His pair of violet eyes stared at Mika through the darkness, and Mika's cheeks dusted a light pink in embarrassment.

“G'mornin’, er, evenin’, er, uh… Hiya, Oshi-san,” Mika stuttered, standing up straight and awkwardly scratching the back of his head. “Did I somehow wake ya up..?”

“I sensed that I wasn't here alone anymore,” Shu explained, stifling a sigh. This wasn't exactly new for either of them – Mika was very crafty, and knew how to sneak into Shu's room. Shu understood that Mika wasn't the best at sleeping alone, not after having slept around all the other kids in the orphanage for so long. “Are you here for a reason, Kagehira?”

Mika froze. The truth was that he _was_ going to sneak into Shu's bed, but then saw the snow outside and got distracted. Mika laughs, looking away from Shu. “I jus’ came t’ look out yer window. Th’ snow's real pretty, ya know..?”

“...Right,” Shu shook his head and took a glance out the window behind Mika. The snow brought in just enough light that Shu was able to see the pink shades that had found their way onto Mika's cheeks. Shu took a moment to appreciate the softness in his doll's features in the dim light before speaking again. “Are you certain you did not enter my room with the intent of climbing into my bed?”

_Caught._ Mika let out a small whine and muttered something unintelligible under his breath, followed by a nervous laugh. Shu simply rolled his eyes and moved over to the other side of his bed, patting the empty side with one hand.

“Come lay down, Kagehira.”

Mika grinned and laughed again, only taking a few strides before reaching Shu's bed and climbing in excitedly. Mika quickly made his home in the familiar scent of Shu's blankets and pillows, gripping the fabric of the comforter in his fists as he pulled it up to his face. Shu held back a smile and instead let out a soft ‘tch’ as he watched Mika get comfortable, then slowly laid back down himself.

Shu looked out the window again, making a mental note to remember to sew a winter coat for Mademoiselle. It was going to get colder, after all.

...Perhaps he would make one for Kagehira, as well.


End file.
